villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Extroyer
'Extroyer'' (formerly known as '''Troy Winter) is one of the main villains from the Max Steel franchise. It was a special agent and one of the mercenaries hired by Eclipse, can match the enhanced capabilities of Max still being a normal human being Extroyer has as many qualities that make it more difficult to overcome. History Before of its transformation Troy Winter is hired by Warren Hunter who owns Eclipse, a rival of N-TEK company looking comet fragments Morphosos, for that Troy steals a proton magnetos using a battle suit Tecnomita and in order to obtain fragments comet, which is located in Earth orbit and after a few hours the comet will go for 20 years, Eclipse by having magnetos sends into space and gives them energy from its central tower, as falling fragments to Troy Hunter earth sends to look for them, Max to have recognized one of their previous encounters try their best to beat him and end Troy falls to the bottom of a volcano with a piece of comet as will come out. Her new identity The extreme temperature fuses the comet's body Troy and his battle suit prevents your body is consumed in the process, visit Warren Hunter and listen as this says that Troy is a dispensable object, Troy notes and Hunter sees the crystals in trying to convince Troy replied, Troy is dead, Extroyer lives, then using his new ability extracts energy from Hunter.Extroyer uses the energy of a nuclear reactor channeling it into one of the machines Eclipse able to send power to the magnets in the morfosos comet, Max Steel arrives and the fight Extroyer shows him because he needs the crystals, finishing Max defeated once plus. Max Steel Reboot In this new version of the story , he was hired by Miles Dread to steal a Ultralink of N-Tek. However, Troy decided he wanted the Ultralink for himself, but when he opened the box where the Ultralink was, a hologram of Dread appeared saying that he knew that Troy would betray him, then, the Ultralink exploded in Troy after the message ended he was creating Extroyer. Appereance Troy had the Eclipse suit with a piece of morphosos on his chest, falling into the lava temperature agreed crystals to the body of Troy making Extroyer, taking the same appearance but discovered in the arm and left leg, chest crystals, skull and jaw, his head is brown coffee with small teeth and blue eyes, Bio-Crisis fight the same but with purple suit, acute and skull rebuilt with 2 eyes, voice returns in the toxic legion same but with rudest voice clearer crystals, and metallic blue suit. Gallery Extroye.jpg Troy_winter.jpg|As Troy Winter gorillatroyer.jpg|Extroyer in his Gorilla form t-rex.jpg|In his T-Rex form spidermutant.jpg|In his Giant Spider form Extroyer Black Tiger.png|In his Black Tiger form Extroyer Spider.png Extroyer Black Cobra.png|In his Black Cobra form Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Villains Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutated Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Empowered Villains